Adagio Dazzle
Adagio Dazzle is a female siren and one of the villains locked in the solitary of Tartarus. She is the lead singer of her band the Dazzlings, rivaling the Rainbooms. After escaping Tartarus for the second time, she is now helping her master to get the Tailed Beast to ressurrect Ten-Tails. After confronting Moonlight during the war, the latter is able to convince her to return to be what she was before being corrupted. Personality Adagio Dazzle is shown to be scheming, manipulative, and only concerned with being adored by others. Using her dark magic, she is able to sway the ponies' opinion with ease and trick Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition. She also displays a degree of sadism, seen when taking advantage of Twilight's insecurities, and a considerable level of intelligence, as she quickly recognizes Twilight as the bearer of the light of the original star seed. Adagio bears contempt toward her fellow sirens Aria and Sonata, calling them "idiots" and generally disliking their company. However, Adagio does have a soft spot, as she saved Moonlight from being hit by a water blast from Three-Tails, with her getting hit instead. This shows how Adagio cares for her. At the time Moonlight is reformed, Adagio truly cared for her, getting a little uncomfortable when the Lord of Chaos talks about Moonlight like she only did what was expected from her. Her interaction with her may have turned her more sympathetic, as she asked the Lord of Chaos to spare Ulysses' life. When Adagio decides to embrace the light, she returns to her caring nature. Skills As a siren, her main ability is her voice that can hypnotize anypony who hear it, being able to make them adore her. It's revealed that her power comes originally from an affinatty for the Thirteenth Note that was increased by an orange magical pearl. After losing the pearl and starting to serve the Lord of Chaos, she got a pendant that gives her power. By using that, she is able to fed from their negative energy, strengthening her abilities. However, her abilities seems to be linked to the pendant she has. Her voice is so powerful that can hurt the Generals of Order, except Melody. With the recovery of her pendant, Adagio becomes much stronger than before, no longer needing her sisters to cause major damages. When she combines her power with Moonlight’s Thirteenth Note, Adagio is able to cause major pain, including to Melody. She is also very intelligent, cunning and manipulative, as she was able to create plans to put the Rainbooms out of her and her sisters' way, manipulating easily Trixie in trapping the Rainbooms. Relationships Family Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk They are her sisters and the three have a co-dependence, as together they have a very powerful voice capable. She doesn't seem to love them as sisters, as she is able to sacrifice them or force them to get what she wants. Love Interests Ulysses It’s implied by Ulysses that Adagio may have a crush on him, as he says that was the reason why she saved him from having his heart crushed by the Lord of Chaos. Her concern for him becomes visible when she decides to embrace the light, singing to save his soul and pleading to the Lord of Order another chance to him. Family Description in the Saga Background Adagio used to be a normal mermare, living in the Sparkling Ocean, along with her six sisters, including Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. They had the power of the Thirteenth Note, just like the Prodigies, whose power was given to them by powerful pearls. With their power, they evolved and became beautiful creatures, becaming guardians of peace and tranquility and starting to be known as sirens. The sirens took great pride of their voices, but soon they became overconfident and then arrogant, starting to use their voices to make others to bow before their will. That forced the Lord of Order to send Melody, the General of Music, to deal with them. She, with her magic, took the pearls from the sirens and then turned them back to their former forms, all except three, who escaped and started to serve the Lord of Chaos in exchange from magic pendants that gave them back their voices to spread disharmony. Then, Adagio and her sisters tried to conquer the ponyworld, using their voice to create disharmony between ponies. But they are stopped by Melody and locked in the solitary of Tartarus. The Taking of Tartarus She and her sisters are released from their cells by the Lord of Chaos in order to get their power back and invade the Light Kingdom. For that, Adagio and her sisters defeat Golden Paladin, Leaf Mane and Mirror Coat and put them under their control. After that, they go to Melody's studio to get their power back. Once arriving there, Fluttershy gives a tour of the school to Adagio and the other Dazzlings and tries to be friendly, but she gets suspicious when Sonata randomly blurts out that they sing to "get people to do what they want" and Adagio gets defensive over her pendant. Soon after, they convince all of the students except the Rainbooms with their music to turn the friendly Musical Showcase into an all-out Battle of the Bands. Adagio and the other Sirens use their siren's songs to control ponies' opinion and advance through the competition bracket. When the only bands between them and first place are the Rainbooms and Trixie and the Illusions, Adagio manipulates Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition entirely. In the final battle against the Rainbooms, Adagio and the Dazzlings are eventually defeated, and the gem pendants with which they controlled the ponies are destroyed. As a result, their inability to sing leads to them being chased off in disgrace. But they are confronted by Purple Smoke, Heartbeat and Melody who are able to imprison them in the prison-book. Adagio Dazzle is one of the villains that the Lord of Chaos released from the prison-book in "Prison-Book Escape". Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Prologue - The Legend of the Tailed Beasts", Adagio reunites with other villains following an order from the Lord of Chaos, where their master reveals to them his lattest plan to conquer the Pony Reality. In "The Truth Comes to the Surface", she is called for a meeting by the Lord of Chaos with her fellow villains to discuss the current situation. In "The Fallen Griffon's Rebirth", Adagio meets Ulysses and watch his battle against Chrysalis' mutants. In "The Demon Fox Cloat", Adagio is tasked, along with Grogar and Ulysses, by the Lord of Chaos to teste the force that Prince Star Knight has. Following a plan of Grogar, they capture Leaf Mane and turn her into an evil self of her using wild energy and Adagio uses her voice to control her. The Siren makes the General of Nature to create a dome of roots around the place where Star Knight's birthday party is being held and also a cage of roots for Twilight, Blue and Shining. Eventually, they are found by Golden Paladin and the other Generals and Adagio starts a musical battle with Melody, while the others distract Leaf Mane. Adagio is able to put a good fight, but she then receives a telephatic message from Grogar telling her that the mission was over and so she flees. Later, the three villains report to the Lord of Chaos what happened. In "One-Tail in Danger", she tries to capture One-Tail by using a Prodigy called Strings. Manupilating him with her power, she sends him to extract One-Tail from Strongpaw and seal it inside of him, so she could give the Tailed Beast to her master. During the plan, another Jinchuriki, Silver Mist, whose identity hadn't been confirmed, and Adagio, seeing this as an opportunity to catch two Tailed Beasts at once, sends Strings to also extract his Tailed Beast. When her plan is ruined by the Generals, she flees and returns to Discordia, where she informs her master about the identity of the last Jinchuriki they were trying to identify. In "Rescuing the Leader of the Pony-Panthers", she, along with the other villains, appeared to help the Lord of Chaos to extract One-Tail from Strongpaw. Later, when the Lord of Chaos, in the end of extraction, ordered to his villains to kill Strongpaw, they were unable to do it as the Generals of Order arrived to rescue him, what forced the villains to flee through the Dream World. In “The Dark Song of Adagio Dazzle”, Adagio asks for more power to the Lord of Chaos in order to get more power to capture a Tailed Beast. Then, she goes to the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy with the objective of corrupting Moonlight, due to her powerful Thirteenth Note. After finding her alone and vulnerable, Adagio uses a music charged with the power her master gave her to corrupt her. Star arrives and, after knowing what Adagio is doing to Moonlight, becomes so angry that Nine-Tails’ energy starts to flow, forming the demon fox cloak. Twilight, Blue and Melody also appears, as they think Melody is there to capture Star. After Moonlight resurfaces as a Siren, she and Moonlight combine their voices to cause pain to their adversaries, including Melody. This only makes Star even angrier and prompts him to attack Adagio, only to be stopped by Golden Paladin, who arrives with Heartbeat. With their presence, Adagio finds it is for the best for her Moonlight to retreat, what they do. After that, she introduces Moonlight to the Lord of Chaos. In “An Unexpected Meeting at the Bridge”, she and the other villains reunite at Arimaspi’s territory in order to seal Two-Tails. In “Painful and Surprising Revelations”, Adagio and the other villains help the Lord of Chaos extracting Two-Tails from Gigi. In “Two Brothers, a Troubling Past”, she and Moonlight start to search for the Jinchuriki of Three-Tails. They start to go to Hollow Shades, where they force Elder to tell them everything they want to know. In the end of the chapter, they found the Jinchuriki, who is with Thunder Night. In “The Capture of Three-Tails”, she and Moonlight fight with Echo Wing, the Jinchuriki of Three-Tails. Although they are able to subdue him and Thunder Night with their voices, the Jinchuriki proves to be very difficult to defeat, mainly when he turns into Three-Tails. The Tailed Beast is able to knock Adagio down when she tries to put Moonlight out of the line of fire. After Moonlight is able to capture Echo, they disappear. In “The Capture of Four-Tails”, Adagio is present to seal Three-Tails and Four-Tails. In “Moonlight’s Song of Pain”, Adagio helps her master finishing sealing Three-Tails and Four-Tails. Later, she goes with Moonlight to the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy where she witness Moonlight trying to get even with Star, only to be reformed. Adagio is forced to retreat after starting to hear Moonlight’s song, whose nature changed after her heart is filled with love. When she reports to the Lord of Chaos what happened, she gets a little uncomfortable for what he says about Moonlight. In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, she and the other villains seal Five-Tails inside the Demonic Statue. In “The Capture of Seven-Tails”, she and the other villains seal Six-Tails inside the Demonic Statue. In “Star Knight’s Next Step”, she and the other villains seal Seven-Tails inside the Demonic Statue. She also shows some interest in the General of Chaos. In “The First Challenge”, when she and the other villains prepare to seal Eight-Tails, it’s revealed it was only one of the Eight-Tails' tentacles disguised as Hawthorn. Then, she watches how the Lord of Chaos tries to crush Ulysses’ heart, but Adagio, to the surprise of everyone, pleas to the Lord of Chaos to spare Ulysses’ life, explaining that, by doing that, he would become with less servants to do his bidding in his plan. This argument makes the Lord of Chaos to spare Ulysses, giving his heart to Adagio. She then returns it to Ulysses, who starts to imply that she only helped him because she likes him, what irritates her. In “Discuss Between Regents”, Adagio ends up following Ulysses to the Tower of Iron when she fails in keeping him in the hide-out. In “The Power of the Regents”, Adagio becomes annoyed when she finds out that Ulysses went to fight the guards just like that. She ends up fighting Blackthorn, battle that forces her to retreat. Then, she meets with Ulysses after he takes down the ceiling of the foyer and takes him to the conference room. While Ulysses is forced to fight Queen Mystic Heart, she deals with the other regents, finding a great obstacle in King Godot, who uses his wind powers to stop her from using her voice. After King Hard Stone apparently disintegrates Ulysses, he turns to her, wanting to do the same to her, but he is interrupted. In “Declaration of War”, the General of Chaos sends Adagio and Ulysses to a different realm so she can tend his wounds. In “Revealing the Spy”, she attends a meeting called by the General of Chaos where he reveals that they now knew where Star Knight was and that he would send their new ally to get him, with that ally revealing to be Gentle Light, the General of Death. In "The Submission of the General of Death", she watches how the General of Chaos enslaved Gentle Light and made her use the Reincarnation Curse to bring some of the deceased villains back. In "The War Begins", Adagio is present when the General of Chaos sends them to mobilize. In "The Song of the Siren", Adagio and Ulysses plan to attack the academy. Invading it, she confronts Moonlight, who is with her friends, and the latter tries to make Adagio stop serving the Lord of Chaos, remembering her how she helped her by singing a song of light, singing it. This makes her returning to her former caring nature. She then tries to convince Ulysses to stop, only to having him attack her, but, with the help from Moonlight, Sweetie Belle and Radiant Hope, who encouraged her with their voices, is able to get the advantage and pleaded to the Lord of Order for help. He appears and returns her pearl to Adagio, giving also other pearls to the other three. Together, they are able to defeat Ulysses and Adagio asks the Lord of Order to give Ulysses a second chance and so he sends him, along with Adagio, to a place where can get that chance. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. References Category:Villains Category:Villains of the Solitary Category:Sirens Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Merponies Category:Reformed Villains Category:Sparkling Ocean Inhabitants